Au tournant d'un couloir
by Gothmary96
Summary: Au tournant d'un couloir, tout bascule. Il suffit d'un regard et on sent que c'est différent. C'est ce qui arrive à Harry et Pansy. Un coeur brisé, un amour perdu... Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une nouvelle histoire pour oublier la précédente et quoi de mieux que Monsieur Potter, en y songeant bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les copains!**

 **J'ai un peu dévié de mon travail pour me concentrer sur le cégep et j'ai fini par écrire une nouvelle fiction à travers tout cela... Ouin... Ça m'inspire trop être en art et lettre!**

 **Pour une fois, j'innove et je vous présente une romance un peu guimauve avec comme personnage Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter. Je me suis imaginé qu'ils pourraient faire un joli couple si on leur laissait une chance! :)**

 **Bonne lecture mes Potterheads! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Harry venait de passer la nuit à feuilleter ses manuels en vue des examens, qui approchait à grand pas. Donc, en ce jeudi matin, quelque peu fatigué par sa nuit blanche, il marchait calmement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction de la Grande salle où devait déjà être assis ses amis.

Puis, quand il fut seulement à quelques pas de la Grande salle, il tourna le couloir et c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Il chancela avant de tomber au sol, la personne ne manqua pas de le suivre dans sa chute, cause de gravité.

Maintenant, étendu sur le plancher, la dite personne leva les yeux et croisa le regard à la fois étonné et inquiet du Survivant. La personne qui venait de le percuter n'était nul autre que Pansy Parkinson, en larme.

Étourdit et un peu sonné, Harry fut surpris de voir la jeune femme dans cette état, car il avait l'habitude de la voir dure, froide, cruelle, hypocrite, sadique, sans cœur et tellement d'autres choses désagréables, qu'il se sentit un peu _–vraiment un tout petit peu-_ mal pour elle. La voir pleurer, le rendait mal à l'aise.

Pour la première fois, depuis la fin de la Guerre, il l'a revoyait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Pansy avait coupé sa longue chevelure brune en une coupe carré laissant voir ses traits désormais plus détendus, ses yeux bruns chocolat et sa peau toujours aussi blanche.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot et se regardèrent, tous deux sous le choc et mal à l'aise.

Étrangement, Harry la dévisagea avec une certaine… fascination. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux verts étincelants à cause des larmes, la lèvre inférieur tremblante, les traits adoucissent part une émotion autre que la mesquinerie et l'indifférence. Contre toutes attentes, une pensée traversa son esprit : Elle était jolie quand elle pleurait.

Finalement, elle se releva, s'épousseta et décampa sans un mot.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Harry était toujours dans le couloir, à regarder derrière lui, encore sous le choc _–Oui, il fallait dire que réaliser que Pansy Parkinson était belle était un sacré choc-_. Harry resta figée quelques instant de plus, avant de secouer la tête pour sortir ces étranges pensées de son crâne et de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

 **_o0o_**

En prenant place près d'Hermione, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, par simple réflexe. Il vit Malefoy, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Assise à ses côtés, une fille aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux bleu ciel, maquillée comme une vraie aguicheuse, sans oublier à l'opulente poitrine rigolait comme une hyène. La jeune femme embrassa la joue de ce petit blond avant de quitter la salle d'une démarche assez… balancée et vulgaire.

 _ **-Qui c'est, cette…**_ Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ses deux amis avait parfaitement remarqué le regard du Survivant suivre la nouvelle.

 _ **-Il parait que c'est Mackenzie Vander Croft. Une nouvelle arrivante de Russie.**_ Récita Hermione comme une automate.

 _ **-Et elle s'est entichée de la fouine, je crois.**_ Rigola Ron avant de replonger sa tête dans ses céréales.

Quand la nouvelle fut hors de vue, Harry se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit;

 _ **-Alors, c'est pour ça que Parkinson pleurait…**_ Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour la brunette.

 _ **-Oui, quand elle a vu son cher Malefoy avec cette pimbêche, elle s'est mise à hurler.**_

 _ **-Choui! Ché elle l'a chiflée!**_ Rigola Ron la bouche pleine de céréales.

 _Traduction; Oui! Et elle l'a giflée!_

 _ **-Oh… Elle m'est rentrée dedans avant que je vienne vous rejoindre, ici.**_

 _ **-Oui… Bref, la crise d'hystérie qu'elle lui a faite! Pauvre fille.**_ Dit Hermione avec indifférence.

Harry ne dit rien et essaya de chasser les images de la brune en pleurs qu'il avait croisée… Ou plutôt qui lui était tombée dessus.

 **_0o0_**

Quand la cloche sonna, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le trio des Gryffondor partirent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait ce cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Sans oublier, qu'il était donné par un nouvel enseignant de cette année. M. Butler ou Gérard de son prénom.

Toutes les filles étaient déjà en pamoison devant lui. Quand McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, l'avait présenté, le Professeur Butler avait eut droit à une belle main d'applaudissement des jeunes femmes. M. Butler était un homme de la quarantaine assez séduisant, plutôt bien musclé, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleu. M. Butler avait accepté le poste, car Slughorn étant resté le Professeur des Potions, Rogue étant décédé, il fallait un remplacent à ce cour.

 _PS : Pour ceux qui ne le l'avait pas reconnu, il s'agit de Gérard Butler, un acteur Britannique que l'on a pu voir dans; PS I Love You, L'abominable vérité, Un honnête citoyen, Chasseur de prime,…_

En entrant dans la classe, le trio vit que la classe ne ressemblait pas à d'habitude. Pourquoi? Parce que la salle était vide. Aucune chaise, ni bureau ne leur était dédié pour écouter le cours.

Quand tous furent entrés, Butler ferma la porte et commença d'une voix grave, mais calme (Du même genre que celle de Sévérus);

 _ **-Bon matin, à vous tous. Comme vous avez pu le constater, aujourd'hui sera un simple cours pratique. Donc, j'ai déjà formé les équipes, donc vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous chercher un équipier. Ceci dit, vous devrez vous affronter dans un combat à deux contre deux et essayer de protéger votre équipier tout en essayant de désarmer vos adversaires. Maintenant, je vous prierai de rejoindre votre équipier quand je vous nommerai;**_

 _ **Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini**_

 _ **Neville Londubat et Millicent Bulstrode**_

 _ **Pavati Patil et Drago Malefoy**_

 _ **Ronald Weasley et Tracey Davis**_

 _ **Lavande Brown et Theodore Nott**_

 _ **Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson**_

 _ **Mackenzie Vander Croft et Dean Thomas**_

 _ **Seamus Fannigan et Daphné Greengass**_

 _ **Bonne chance à tous.**_ Dit-il avant de rejoindre son bureau et de regarder les élèves avec un sourire amusé.

Harry regarda dans la classe et vit la brunette en retrait de sa bande de serpents, le regard rivé au sol. Bien sûr, Malefoy était pratiquement entrain de bouffer Vander Croft, des yeux.

Sur ce, Harry délaissa Ron qui lui partit vers sa partenaire en ronchonnant et Hermione avait déjà été rejoint par Blaise Zabini qui la regardait avec mépris et s'amusait à la piquer en lui disant qu'elle devrait essayer de jeter un sors sur son bouton qui avait pris naissance sur son nez ou bien de commencer à lui chercher un nom tellement il était gros.

 _ **-Gros comme ça, légalement, il faut que tu lui trouves un nom!**_ Rigola haut et fort le vert et argent.

Donc, Harry se dirigea vers sa partenaire et quand il ne fut qu'à quelques pas d'elle, elle leva les yeux comme si elle venait tout juste de sortir d'un profond sommeil. Le beau brun vit aussi qu'elle avait encore les yeux rougis.

 _ **-Salut, Pansy.**_ Lui dit-il gentiment.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et soudainement Harry vit le regard en biais qu'elle jeta à Malefoy, puis il vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

 _ **-On va le démolir…**_ Lui chuchota Harry.

Puis, il la vit esquisser un faible sourire. Mais, pas un sourire heureux, un sourire diabolique, malveillant. Il y avait une telle haine dans son regard qu'Harry en eut froid dans le dos.

C'est alors qu'Harry agrippa la main de Pansy qui frissonna au contact de la peau chaude et douce du jeune homme, celle-ci se raidit aussitôt.

Harry lâcha la main de la verte et argent et rougit. Pour lui, c'était un geste courant, mais avec elle? Non…

Bon, oui! Pansy avait été exécrable avec lui pendant plus de six ans, mais la voir dans cet état le rendait triste lui aussi. Depuis quand se souciait-il de Pansy Parkinson? Cette fille habituellement froide et niaise. Depuis qu'elle lui avait rentrée dedans, il agissait de façon étrange!

Bon, il devait se ressaisir! Cette « attirance » passagère devait être les séquelles du choc qu'il avait eu ce matin-là. Mais pourtant, il ne s'avait cogné nulle part, il n'avait pas de bosse sur le crâne? Tout ça était bien étrange… Trop étrange pour lui.

Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Malefoy, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

 _ **-Alors, on s'est fait une petite-amie Potter?**_ Ricana le blond.

 _ **-Tu veux m'affronter la fouine?**_

Drago ricana encore une fois avant d'afficher une moue fière.

Les quatre se placèrent, les filles en retraient et les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard avant de commencer à formuler des sorts. Parvati forma un bouclier devant Drago, mais son sort ne sembla pas aussi fort que celui de Pansy, car celui de Parvati se brisa au deuxième sort d'Harry qui eu le temps de dire « Expeliamus » et la baguette de Drago quitta ses mains pour rejoindre le sol.

 _ **-Et de 1 pour moi, Malefoy.**_

 _ **-Va ramasser ma baguette, Patil!**_ Ragea Malefoy en voyant qu'il venait de perdre devant un simple petit sort de désarmement.

Parvati croisa les bras devant le comportement de Malefoy et lui dit d'une voix mécontente :

 _ **-Va s'y toi même.**_

 _ **-C'est de ta faute si Potter m'a jeté un sort.**_

La jeune femme soupira et ramassa la baguette de Drago. Le Serpentard lui arracha ensuite des mains et ils reprirent le combat. Harry gagna une nouvelle fois, avec le même sort, ce qui fit frustrer Drago.

 _ **-C'est à mon tour.**_ Affirma Pansy en échangeant de place avec Harry.

Parvati resta en arrière lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago.

Drago commença avec force, mais Harry contrôlait agilement son bouclier et Pansy brisa celui de Parvati en trois coups. Drago se retrouva alors sans baguette du au sortilège de l'Expeliamus, mais la vengeance de Pansy ne s'arrêta point à ce simple sort, car elle prononça un « Aguamenti » assez puissant pour pousser Drago contre le mur.

Harry éclata de rire et Pansy regarda le blond trempé jusqu'aux os avec fierté.

 _ **-On rit moins, Malefoy?**_ Lança Harry.

 _ **-Va te faire foutre, Potter!**_ Cracha Drago.

Le cours prit fin quelques instants plus tard.

 _ **-C'était marrant.**_ Avoua Ron.

 _ **-Parle pour toi.**_ Lança Hermione en regardant Blaise. _**Ce connard de Serpentard ne cessait de me déconcentrer et c'est moi qui recevais les sorts.**_

Soudainement, Hermione vit apparaître Pansy derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna et vit la jeune femme.

 _ **-Je peux te parler?**_

 _ **-Euh… Ouais.**_ Fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

 _ **-On va t'attendre dans le couloir.**_ Annonça Hermione.

Pansy regarda Ron et Hermione quitter avant de s'adresser à Harry.

 _ **-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin… De t'avoir bousculé. J'étais…**_

 _ **-Pas grave… Ça ne m'a pas fait mal. Et toi, ça va? Tu n'as rien?**_

 _ **-Non… Juste l'égo a été touché, je crois.**_ Dit-elle avant de croiser les bras et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry.

 _ **-Malefoy est vraiment un crétin.**_

Elle soupira et roula les yeux. Puis, elle se tortilla un peu et ajouta :

 _ **-Effectivement. Et tu sais…Bien… Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dis lors de la guerre. J'ai toujours regrettée ce geste, car à cause de toi, nous sommes libre et en sécurité aujourd'hui.**_

Harry sentit que ses excuses étaient terriblement sincères.

 _ **-J'accepte tes excuses.**_

 _ **-Allez ouste. Le cours est fini.**_ Vint les couper le professeur Butler, la main sur la poignée de porte.

Tous deux quittèrent la salle de cours et il rejoignit ses amis. Pansy soupira et commença à marcher le long du couloir.

* * *

 **Une petite review?**

 **Merci! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les Potterheads!**

 **La suite de cette fiction! Merci de me suivre! :)**

 **PS: Cette fiction est fini et elle compte 4 chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Deux jours passèrent et Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir la brune de la tête. Il se trouvait ridicule… Les dernières nuits, il avait rêvé de Pansy. Il avait rêvé d'elle, mais de façon très peu catholique. Il grogna faiblement en soupirant tout en pensa à cela… Puis, il mit ça sur le dos des hormones.

En arrivant à la Grande Salle ce matin-là, il posa involontairement les yeux sur la table voisine à la sienne, c'est à dire celle des vert et argent et il croisa le regard de la brune qui hantait ses songes. Elle lui sourit faiblement, presque gentiment. Il semblait que la brune ait encore pleurée, car elle avait les yeux totalement rougit.

Immédiatement, Harry se gifla intellectuellement, car une image resurgit dans son esprit. Les brides de ses rêves…

Puis, il ne put se résoudre à la laisser déprimer seule.

Il marcha vers elle et de toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer, car elle était en train de le regarder.

 _ **-Salut…**_ Dit-il gentiment en posant ses livres sur la table.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas obligé de me prendre en pitié, tu sais…**_

 _ **-Non, je ne te prends pas en pitié. Tu… Euh… Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir discuter, avec toi?**_

Pansy lui adressa un petit sourire, mais resta intérieurement septique et regarda ses livres.

 _ **-Métamorphose, comme premier cours?**_ Dit-elle

Harry regarda ses bouquins et il acquiesça du chef.

 _ **-Toi? Du débute en quoi?**_

 _ **-Potions**_ … Dit-elle en retroussant le nez.

 _ **-À voir ton air, tu n'aimes pas?**_

 _ **-Pas du tout. Slughorn est …**_

 _ **-Un peu lourd, parfois**_. Avoua Harry.

Pansy pouffa de rire et lui dit :

 _ **-Tu parles de son énorme ventre ou du fait qu'il soit pénible a écouté?**_

 _ **-Un peu des deux.**_

Soudainement, Hermione vint prendre place à côté de son meilleur ami. Plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à entrer dans la Grande salle et fixait le duo de manière intrigué.

 _ **-Bonjour, Harry.**_ Le salua-t-elle. _**Parkinson.**_ Ajouta la brune sans la regarder. _**Pourquoi n'es-tu pas assis à notre table?**_

Soudainement, Pansy se leva et quitta la table.

Voyant que la Serpentard était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, Hermione regarda Harry avait interrogation.

 _ **-Depuis quand tu es si proche de Parkinson?**_ Demanda la brune.

 _ **-Je ne suis pas spécialement proche d'elle!**_ Annonça Harry essayant de se convaincre.

 _ **-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus avec Ginny que tu dois te mettre à papillonner avec toutes les filles de Poudlard! Ginny est mon amie et tu…**_

 _ **-Un instant, Hermione!**_ Lui dit-il un peu contrarier. _**Je ne papillonne pas, comme tu le dis. Et pour ce qui est de Ginny, je te rappelle que c'est elle qui m'a largué pour aller « papillonner » avec Cormac McLaggen.**_

Puis, Harry se leva de la table des verts et argent et alla retrouver Ron et Neville qui discutait de Quidditch, à la table des Gryffondor.

Hermione soupira et alla rejoindre Ginny, assise seule dans son coin.

Depuis sa rupture avec Harry, Ginny avait honte de se montrer. Elle avait rompu avec Harry, car avant de mettre un terme à leur relation, elle avait couchée avec Cormac, un soir où il s'était encore disputé à propos du jeune homme, justement, qui était devenu trop collant selon Harry. Ginny jouait encore au Quidditch, mais plus Harry, et Cormac avait vu l'occasion rêvé de se rapprocher de la rouquin dont il avait une attirance, un peu avant la guerre. Lorsqu'Harry n'avait pas été à Poudlard l'année auparavant, la rouquine s'était un peu rapprochée de Cormac et surtout à cause des entrainements de Quidditch.

Désormais, Ginny sortait véritablement avec Cormac, mais elle savait qu'elle avait blessé Harry.

 **_0o0_**

La journée passa assez rapidement, ne laissant pas à Harry beaucoup de temps pour penser. Il enchaina métamorphose, histoire de la magie, potion et botanique. Bien sur, il eu une heure de diner entre histoire de la magie et potion, mais il ne croisa pas celle qui le hantait.

Le soir venu, il retrouva ses amis pour le repas. Inévitablement, il glissa un regard chez les Serpentard et aperçu Malefoy en plein bécotage avec sa nouvelle sangsue. Puis, il parcourut la table des verts et argent et il la vit assise seule, piochant dans son assiette.

Comme si le destin en avait voulu ainsi, elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle les détourna rapidement, avant de baisser la tête vers son plat.

 _ **-Harry?**_ Demanda Ron voyant qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Le brun retourna à sa conversation, mais continua à jeter des regards à la brune par dessus l'épaule de Ron.

Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à ce la sortir de la tête. Même quand il ne voulait pas y penser, il y pensait. Depuis trois jours qu'il ne la voyait plus comme… comme elle avait été autrefois. Puis, maintenant, elle lui souriait…

Puis à un moment donné, il la vit quitter la salle et il décida de faire de même. Puis, il se donna (intérieurement) comme raison que c'était pour s'excusé du comportement d'Hermione ce matin.

 _ **-Je dois aller aux toilettes.**_ Annonça-t-il à Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et il décida de l'ignorer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait rejoint Pansy qui s'apprêtait descendre aux cachots, rejoindre son dortoir.

 _ **-Pansy!**_ Dit-il à bout de souffle.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Harry Potter, le visage rouge et les cheveux décoiffés par sa course.

 _ **-Je voulais…**_ Il prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit. _**Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Il n'y a rien là. Fait juste oublier ça… Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis en plus…**_ Dit-elle du revers de main.

Harry la regarda, mais ne pipa mot.

 _ **-On pourrait, essayer…**_

 _ **-Essayer quoi? D'être ami? Toi et moi?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi pas?**_ Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêchons? Répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

Pansy pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué à savoir si tout ça était une mauvaise blague ou pas. Puis, elle haussa les épaules.

Mais, ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, c'était que malgré le fait qu'elle doive oublier Drago et que cela l'avait blessé de le voir avec une autre, cette « rencontre » avec Harry lui avait vraiment changé les idées. Son petit rapprochement avec le Survivant lui avait fait penser à quelque chose d'autre. De plus, Harry se souciait d'elle, car il était avec elle contre Malefoy, il lui souriait, il la cherchait du regard dans la Grande Salle, il venait lui parler,… Il la considérait et ça Malefoy ne le faisait pas.

 _ **-D'accord.**_ Dit-elle avant de sourire en rougissant.

Harry lui sourit et il fut si heureux qu'il alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis, au contacte de ses lèvres chaudes, il ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas. Il ne comprit pas son geste, lui-même trop étonné.

Pansy de son côté toucha ses lèvres, incomprise. Puis, elle regarda Harry. Il était figé, statufié, mais surtout mort de peur.

C'est alors que le jeune homme parla le premier.

 _ **-Pardonnes-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.**_ Dit-il en se frottant la nuque mal à l'aise.

Puis, ce fut elle qui franchit le pas et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce baiser fut… remplit se sentiments confus et contradictoire. Lentement, Pansy glissa sa main dans la chevelure du Gryffondor, lui caressant la nuque, tirant doucement ses cheveux d'une noire ébène. Elle avait longtemps rêvé de ce premier véritable baiser. Ce baiser un peu « quétaine » dont les filles parlaient. Le baiser qui nous donne des frissons, qui nous fait perdre la notion des choses, etc. Étrangement, elle ne fut pas déçu de partager ce premier baiser avec Harry, car en ce moment, c'était magique.

Harry l'approcha de lui et l'appuya sur le mur.

Puis, le flux d'images indécentes dévala en lui, le faisant frissonner de désir. Il l'entendait encore gémir de plaisir dans son rêve, il la voyait se tordre de plaisir sur son lit, il la voyait en sous-vêtement, puis nu,… Il avait imaginé ses formes parfaites qui se cachaient sous son uniforme. Cela créa une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre

Puis, ils finirent par arrêter leur baiser quand un élève arriva dans le couloir et leur dit :

 _ **-Trouvez-vous une chambre, sérieux!**_

Tous deux se séparèrent, surprit d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit et surtout mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Bien… euh… je vais y aller…**_ Annonça Pansy les joues rouges.

En moins de deux, elle avait disparue et Harry resta là. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait de la difficulté à aligner deux idées.

* * *

 **Une petite review pour l'auteur?**

 **Merci les amis! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les Potterheads!**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivit et nous sommes déjà rendu à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

La nuit fut de très courte durée pour Pansy. Elle avait passée la nuit à se tourner dans les draps froids de son lit à baldaquin. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui lui avait prit d'embrasser Harry Potter.

Elle avait embrassé Harry Potter! Et le pire c'était qu'elle s'était fait prendre… Non, _**LE pire**_ s'était qu'elle avait appréciée. Son premier baiser et ce avec Harry Potter! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours imaginé que ce serait Malefoy qui l'embrasserait et qui lui donnerait ce premier baiser.

Elle soupira un coup et tourna encore. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Depuis un bon trois heures au moins. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler les papillons qu'elle avait eus dans l'estomac, cette sensation de bienêtre, la douceur de ses lèvres, …

Ce baiser l'avait complètement fait oublier Malefoy.

 _Désormais, il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre!_ Ce dit-elle.

Puis, elle songea à l'attitude qu'elle devrait avoir avec Harry, désormais… Ce baiser l'avait troublé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et songea à la possibilité d'être tombé amoureuse de lui et elle se gifla mentalement immédiatement pour avoir ne serais se que songé à cette option. Elle mettait les hippogriffes avant la charrette!

 **_0o0_**

Horrible!

Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et il avait cours à 10 heures. Il ne savait que faire de son matin.

D'une part, il avait envie d'aller voir Pansy, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de l'affronter.

Pour un jeune homme qui venait de terrasser le plus diabolique des mages noirs, il se trouva ridicule d'avoir peur d'une fille.

Puis, Ron se réveilla, le sortant de ses pensées.

 _ **-Alors, Harry, elles étaient loin les WC? Tu n'es jamais revenu, hier?**_

Lentement, mais surement, il sentit ses joues devenir rouge. Il ne put réprimer ce petit frisson qui le parcourrait quand il pensa à la jeune femme et à son baiser.

 _ **-Je n'avais plus très faim, alors je suis aller voir Hagrid après.**_ Dit-il.

 _ **-Ah bon. Je croyais que tu voulais y aller aujourd'hui à la place d'aller à Prés-au-lard.**_

Harry regarda Ron avec un sourire, qu'il essaya de réprimer, car une idée venait de naitre dans son esprit.

 _ **-Il n'y a que les fous pour ne pas changé d'idée.**_ Annonça Harry en essayant d'être détaché.

Ron ne remarqua rien et se leva avant de s'étirer comme un chat dans son lit.

 **_0o0_**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione en bas de l'escalier. Depuis sa « dispute » avec Hermione à propos de Ginny, Harry semblait retissant à parler avec Hermione qui défendait bien trop la cadette Weasley, à son gout.

Ginny l'avait laissée pour Cormac. Il avait cru que la Guerre les aurait rapprochée, mais non ce fut Cormac qui avait prit sa place dans son cœur à elle.

Il délaissa ses idées pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme en bas de l'escalier. Elle marchait vers la Grande Salle, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Harry du même coup, car si elle allait bien, même après cet étrange baiser… Elle devait ne pas être impassible à lui.

 _ **-Pansy!**_ Dit-il à quelques marches du sol.

Elle se tourna vers lui et immédiatement, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver charmante.

Par contre, ses deux amis ne virent pas cela du même œil que le Survivant. Harry ne leur avait pas parlé de tout et encore moins de son baiser. Sans parler qu'ils n'étaient pas amis à leurs yeux.

Arrivé près d'elle, Ron et Hermione en retraient, observaient la scène et Harry commença en disant :

 _ **-Tu veux déjeuner avec nous?**_

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda les deux Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione lui semblèrent assez farouches.

 _ **-Je ne suis pas la bienvenue, je crois…**_ Dit-elle faiblement.

Harry regarda ses amis qui firent mine de regarder ailleurs, mais le Survivant se tourna vers elle et lui sourit gentiment, avant de dire :

 _ **-Je ne crois pas, moi. De plus, nous sommes amis, non?**_ Dit-il sentait sa voix dérailler un peu et ses joues prendre une teinte rougeâtre commune à la gêne.

La brune haussa les épaules et suivit Harry à sa table.

Derrière lui, Hermione soupira fortement, avant de s'assoir près de Ginny un peu plus loin. Ron alla retrouver Neville, tout près de Luna, Harry et Pansy.

 _ **-Bonjour, Harry.**_ Salua Luna.

La blonde avait encore le nez dans une vieille édition du Chicaneur.

Puis, Pansy jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard de Malefoy, assit avec sa « petite-amie » et elle détourna rapidement les yeux en le voyant lui jeter un regard noir et supérieur. Elle décida de l'ignorer et cela ne lui fit pas le moindre mal, car elle ne se sentait pas perdante.

 _ **-Tu vas à la sortie de Prés-au-lard?**_ Demanda Harry à sa nouvelle amie.

Pansy sortie de sa bulle pour revenir sur terre et répondit :

 _ **-Euh… C'était quoi la question?**_

Puis, Harry tourna la tête vers l'endroit où avait regardé Pansy et vit Malefoy avec sa pouffe. Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle et il la vit rougir.

 _ **-Tu vas à Prés-au-lard, aujourd'hui?**_ Demanda de nouveau le Gryffondor.

 _ **-Je crois bien… Je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller, mais si tu y vas, je veux bien te suivre.**_ Dit-elle avant de boire une gorgé de jus de citrouille qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

 _ **-Parfait. On se retrouve dans le couloir près des cachots?**_ Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Immédiatement, la brune piqua un fard repensant à leur baiser. Son premier véritable baiser…

 **_0o0_**

L'avant-midi passa si lentement, pour Pansy, qu'elle crut que le temps se jouait d'elle. Il eut le cours de métamorphose et s'en suivit le cours de DCFM, qui elle savait aurait lieux avec les Gryffondor.

Mais en chemin, vers son cours, assez enthousiaste de croiser Harry ou du moins elle savait qu'il allait poser son regard sur elle, elle croisa un certain blond.

 _ **-Hey, Parkinson, alors comme ça, tu forniques avec Potter en cachette!**_ Cracha Drago plein de dégout.

La brune serra les dents avant de répondre sur un ton galvanisant :

 _ **-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy. Ma vie ne te regarde pas. Tu es bien trop occupé à baiser ta pute, pour te soucier des autres.**_

Drago arqua un sourcil, avant de dire :

 _ **-Va donc sucer la bite de Potter, salope.**_

Pansy vit alors rouge. Malefoy n'avait aucunement le droit de la traiter de la sorte et encore moins de lui dire ce genre de chose. Elle n'était pas une salope, mais lui s'en était une de première.

Elle le poussa contre un mur, mais Drago s'accrocha à elle et elle se cogna la tête au mur.

Fou de rage contre elle, surtout, car il s'était cogné à cause d'elle, il se retourna et lui enserra la gorge à deux mains. Pansy ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise de ce geste. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais Malefoy avait une bonne prise.

Assise au sol, Drago devant elle, elle remarqua l'attroupement d'étudiant autour. Personne ne faisait rien. Drago avait un regard furieux et une lueur de folie au fond des yeux. Pansy avait peur, très peur.

Soudainement, elle vit Harry rendre la foule et asséner un coup de poing à Malefoy.

Malefoy chancela et lâcha prise. Il se remit sur pied et déguerpit avec l'aide de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott qui avait assisté sans bouger.

 _ **-Dégagez!**_ Hurla Hermione, en voyant la scène.

Pansy reprenait des couleurs et se mit à pleurer. Malefoy était vraiment fou. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé! Jamais! S'il était capable de violence, avec elle, il ne devait jamais l'avoir aimé.

Ce coup lui fit mal au cœur, mais quand Harry posa les yeux sur elle, elle se sentit fondre devant son regard inquiet.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied et elle chancela. Il la colla au mur pour la retenir.

C'est alors qu'elle finit par accepter l'idée d'être potentiellement amoureuse. Elle avait le dont de s'attacher rapidement au gens…

Le cœur de Pansy battait la chamade et elle n'aurait pu se sentir mieux qu'à l'instant en sentant le corps d'Harry contre elle. Il l'entourait de ses bras, la soutint pour la garder en place.

 _ **-Ça va?**_ Demanda-t-il en voyant les marques rouges sur son cou.

Pansy hocha la tête avant de la poser sur son épaule. Elle huma son parfum et déposa discrètement un baiser dans son cou.

Hermione remarqua son geste et soupirant en partant, attirant Ron avec elle, le tirant part la main. Hermione n'était pas sotte. Elle avait remarquée l'attirance d'Harry pour Pansy qui avait vite évolué en une semaine. Elle n'aimait pas Pansy pour autant, mais elle savait désormais que cette bagarre entre elle (Pansy) et Drago n'avait pas été orchestrée et ce n'était pas un plan des Serpentard pour faire du mal à son meilleur ami. Ginny sortait avec Cormac et elle devait s'y faire. Il ne serait plus jamais tous les quatre, les deux petits couples de Gryffondor…

De leur côté, Harry et Pansy étaient toujours dans le couloir et n'avaient pas bougés. Harry avait pertinemment sentit les lèvres de Pansy dans son cou, mais fit comme si de rien était, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son excitation s'accroitre dans son pantalon, quand elle l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou.

Il se dégagea d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, avant de lui dire :

 _ **-Le cours va bientôt commencer, nous devons y aller.**_

Pansy le regarda tristement, avant d'hocher la tête, ses joues ayant prit une teinte rosée qui plurent au Gryffondor. Elle serait bien restée dans les bras d'Harry…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et une petite review? Merci encore!**

 **A+ Gothmary96**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les Potterheads!**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction assez guimauve! Attention! Il contient du lemon! :P**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le cours débuta. Cette fois, le professeur Butler faisait de son cours, un cours magistrale. Pansy et Harry étaient assis l'un près de l'autre et Pansy jetait des regards en biais à Harry, mais le Gryffondor, essayait de se concentrer. Il avait envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de …

Respirant un bon coup, refrénant ses pulsions, il écouta le blabla de Butler pour se changer les idées, car il aurait bien prit Pansy en levrette sur la table… Mais il était en cours et il devait se contenir. Et cela ne l'aidait pas à ce concentrer, car la brune ne cessait de se trémousser sur sa chaise et de lui jeter des regards. Un moment donné, il planta ses yeux dans les siens et chuchota :

 _ **-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger sur ta chaise, je vais t'attacher dessus.**_

Immédiatement, il comprit le double sens de sa phrase et il la vit rougir et esquisser un petit sourire. Elle croisa les jambes et baissa les yeux, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Harry esquissa lui aussi un sourire, voyant que son commentaire à double sens ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente.

Le cours prit fin et Harry s'était retenu tout au long du cours. Il n'avait rien tenté devant les autres « _spectateurs_ » et avait focalisé sur le cours. Il avait encore ce début d'érection fâcheuse, mais camoufla le tout en fermant sa cape de sorcier. Ni vu, ni connu.

 **_0o0_**

Comment lors de leur 3ème année, Drago se tint loin des Gryffondor pour l'instant. Son égo en ayant prit un coup à cause d'Harry, cette fois.

Le diner se passa bien et Hermione était revenue plus près du petit groupe. Ginny et Cormac l'énervait. Ils se m'amouraient tout le temps et elle se sentait comme la troisième roue du carrosse. Ron et elle n'était pas comme ça. Ils s'aimaient, mais n'était pas fusionnel. Hermione était plus indépendante que Ginny.

De son coté, Harry était assit face à Pansy, qui semblait assez à l'aise avec Neville. Tous deux discutaient de bézoards, ce qui permit à Harry de se concentrer sur sa discutions avec Ron qui lui parlait du match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine, le premier de l'année. De plus, Ron était devenue le capitaine de l'équipe, ce qui ne plaisait pas à son nouveau beau-frère.

Après avoir engloutis leurs plats, ils allèrent se préparer pour leur sortie à Prés-au-lard.

Harry avait enfilé un chandail rouge, un jean et des Converses, sans oublier une veste grise plutôt foncée.

Chose faite, il alla retrouver Pansy dans ce fameux couloir où il s'était embrassé. Il eu un frisson en y repensant. Puis, un second frisson le traversa en la voyant vêtu d'un jeans pâle plutôt moulant troué aux genoux, d'un chandail à manche longue noir et de petites chaussures noir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu de la sorte. Il l'avait toujours vu en uniforme, si on excluait ses rêves.

Elle rougit en voyant Harry.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tout au long du chemin, en allant rejoindre les autres dans la cours intérieur.

 **_0o0_**

À mi-chemin, Harry regarda Pansy. Elle était rouge et semblait perdue danse ses pensées.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Prés-au-lard?**_ Demanda Harry.

La brune revint sur terre et s'accrocha au regard d'Harry.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis jamais allé à la cabane hurlante…**_

Harry la regarda et sentit ses joues rougir. Elle cherchait à se retrouver seule avec lui ou quoi?

 _ **-Si tu voulais qu'on soit seul, on aurait pu, rester au château, tout simplement.**_

Immédiatement, elle vira au rouge cerise. Le Gryffondor savoura cette victoire.

 _ **-Euh… non… je disais…**_

Harry lui jeta un regard étendu et elle se tue.

Quand tous se jetèrent au magasin de bonbons et au Trois Balais, tandis que le jeune homme et la brune se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante.

Enfin seule, ils purent se détendre. Mais, régnait entre eux une tension sexuelle assez palpable. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la petite maisonnette, Harry eu un frisson en repensant à son parrain… Puis, il mit cela de côté.

 _ **-Il n'y a rien qui fasse peur ici…**_ Dit-il un peu morne.

 _ **-Je sais…**_ Ajouta Pansy les joues rouges vives.

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais Pansy ne le regarda pas et préféra regarder ses chaussures. Le brun ouvrit la porte qui grinça et observa les lieux. Il entra suivit de Pansy.

L'endroit était sal, poussiéreux et surtout inhabité. Pansy regarda autour d'elle, mais sans grand intérêt.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit d'une petite voix :

 _ **-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, l'autre jour?**_

Le Survivant s'attendait à cette question, il avait cherché mainte fois à y répondre par lui-même, mais en vain.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. J'en avais peut-être seulement envie…**_ Dit-il en essayant de croiser son regard, mais elle le fuyait.

Pansy haussa les épaules, un peu déçu de la réponse, car elle espérait « peut-être » une déclaration d'amour niaise…

Puis, Harry regarda cette larme rouler sur sa joue et il comprit. Elle était amoureuse…

 _ **-Pansy? Est-ce que tu pleures?**_

Elle ne leva pas les yeux, mais ce qu'elle dit lui fendit le cœur :

 _ **-Pourquoi je tombe amoureuse des mauvaises personnes. Trop vite, qui plus est…**_

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui souleva le menton. Elle le regarda avant de le voir s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser doucement et tendrement. Puis, il délaissa ses lèvres avant de dire d'une voix suave :

 _ **-Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, Pansy.**_

Puis, Harry chuchota :

 _ **-Je crois même que je suis également amoureux… amoureux de cette jeune femme sensible et à la fois forte. Amoureux de cette petite peste froide que j'ai connu plus jeune, mais qui avec le temps est devenue expressive.**_

À ses mots, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et embrassa son cou, le suçotant. Puis, elle s'arrêta, voyant la marque qu'elle venait de faire devenir un peu violette.

 _ **-Ça s'est pour m'avoir traité de peste.**_ Dit elle avec humour.

Harry soupira en roulant les yeux et alla l'embrasser tendrement. Il la serra contre lui et commença des gestes plus aventureux, du genre : caresser la courbe de ses hanches à ses fesses, puis il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Doucement, Harry la conduit au vieux piano qui trainait dans la pièce et l'assit dessus. Puis, il se positionna entre ses jambes et poursuivit son baiser avec la Serpentard.

Puis, elle caressa sa chevelure ébène et gémit quand Harry insinua ses mains sous son chandail, caressant la peau de son ventre. Lentement, il remonta vers sa poitrine. Arrivé à son soutien-gorge, il caressa sa poitrine par dessus le tissu légèrement opaque. Pansy frissonnait comme jamais. Jamais un homme ne l'avait touché de cette façon. Elle sentit l'excitation monter en elle et la perte de contrôle était éminente, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise du à son inexpérience.

Harry, lui, n'en était pas à sa première fois, car son amourette avec Ginny l'avait conduit dans le vice. Il savait donc s'y prendre, mais il sentit la nervosité de Pansy quand elle se crispa lorsqu'il voulu lui retirer son chandail.

 _ **-Serais-tu vierge, Pansy?**_ Demanda-t-il en voyant son visage tendu par la nervosité

Elle hocha la tête piteusement.

 _ **-Tu es le premier, Harry.**_ Dit-elle sans le regarder.

 _ **-Je ne t'ai pas encore fait l'amour alors, ne parle pas au présent.**_ Dit-il avec malice, en essayant de la faire sourire.

Pansy gloussa un peu et il défit son soutif sous son chandail. Étrangement, il le sentit glisser et il remarqua que le petit soutif n'avait pas de bretelles. Il le retira et alla poser ses mains sur les seins de sa partenaire. Quand il toucha les mamelons durcis de la brune, il sentit son membre inférieur frémir de désir. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, il malaxa doucement sa poitrine. Pansy avait des seins qui épousaient parfaitement ses mains et il s'amusait à caresser du pousse les mamelons de Pansy.

La brune gémissait et frémissait de désir sous les petites caresses du Gryffondor et quand il retira son chandail, se montrant le torse nu face à elle, elle égalisa les choses en retirant son chandail elle-même. Il eu un sourire gourmand en voyant sa poitrine ronde, aux mamelons rosés.

Lentement, Harry alla embrasser son mamelon droit, puis il le suça ce qui fit gémir Pansy. Il tourna autour de la pointe avec sa langue, avant de le sucer. Pansy caressa la peau chaude de son amant et lorsqu'Harry la fit glisser vers lui et la porta jusqu'au banc, la brune rigola doucement.

Harry s'assit à cheval sur le long banc de piano et la fit s'étendre sur le dos. Harry la regarda de haut, debout. Pansy était rouge comme une pivoine et quand il embrassa son ventre direction sud, elle caressa la chevelure noire du Gryffondor.

Harry déboutonna le jeans de la brune et remarqua sa petite culotte noire en dentelle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, afin de la questionner et Pansy ne réagit pas, il prit donc se silence pour un oui et retira ses chaussures, son jeans et sa culotte. Pansy était alors complètement nu devant Harry qui ne pouvait réprimer cette terrible érection. Elle était plus belle que dans ses rêves. Elle ressemblait à l'une des peintures d'Aphrodite qu'il avait vu, un jour… Elle avait une jolie taille, une magnifique poitrine, elle avait de belles jambes et son visage… Les yeux de Pansy reflétaient le désir, l'excitation…

Il avait envie de la voir avoir un orgasme avant lui. Il voulait la voir comme il l'avait vu dans son rêve.

Doucement, il embrassa sa cuisse, sa haine et les lèvres de sa fleur. Pansy frissonna fortement quand Harry toucha cette zone de son anatomie. Doucement, le Gryffondor écarta ses grandes lèvres et caressa son intimité avec sa langue.

Immédiatement, la brune sentit une chaleur naitre dans son bas ventre et elle ferma les yeux, laissant Harry faire.

Harry joua avec le bouton de chair gorgé de sang de son amante, qui ne put se retenir de gémir sous la caresse.

Il savait que Pansy appréciait ce qu'il faisait, car la Serpentard était étirée de tout son long et agrippait le banc par derrière.

Puis, il continua ce qu'il faisait et glissa deux doigts en elle. Pansy sursauta un peu, mais se détendit quand elle fut habituée après quelques secondes. Pansy était tellement excitée que le Gryffondor n'eu aucun problème à faire des vas- et- viens en elle avec ses doigts. Puis, il délaissa son clitoris et remplaça sa bouche pas ses doigts. Il y alla plus vite et quand il l'entendit respirer plus fort, il continua.

-Oh… Continu… Gémit-elle.

Harry accéléra légèrement et ce fut le coup de grâce, car la brune se cambra légèrement et haleta des choses incohérentes.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à son érection qui était devenue assez douloureuse. Sa partenaire reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et il l'observa encore un instant. Elle semblait si heureuse, si détendue, si bien…

Il défit son pantalon et retira ses derniers vêtements avant de retrouver le regard étonné de son amante. Pansy fixait son sexe fièrement dressé et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de façon assez explicite.

 _ **-Détend toi. Je vais y allez doucement…**_ Dit-il en reprenant place sur le banc. Pansy était assise et s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Lentement, Pansy alla s'empaler sur le sexe de son partenaire. Harry fut surprit que cela vienne d'elle. Bien sûr, Pansy grimaça un peu quand elle sentit une douleur naitre dans son bas-ventre.

Harry remarqua sa grimace et il l'étendit pour se retirer d'elle.

 _ **-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça…**_ Souffla Harry avec une pointe d'humour.

Pansy rougit comme une pivoine et il vit une larme couler.

 _ **-Ne pleure pas. Je vais te faire l'amour. C'est juste que… tu t'es « déviergée » super vite, c'est pour ça que tu as mal.**_ Dit-il doucement.

Pansy hocha un peu la tête et il lui dit :

 _ **-Tu veux qu'on le fasse dans quelle position, pour ta première fois.**_ Dit-il en lui tirant la main pour la faire s'assoir.

 _ **-N'importe. Je veux seulement ne pas avoir mal…**_ Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en fixant ses mains.

 _ **-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.**_ Dit-il simplement.

Harry la fit se lever et lui demanda d'être face au piano. Elle s'exécuta et il lui écarta les jambes, puis il la pénétra lentement. Il attendit un peu afin qu'elle se sente à l'aise et il commença à se mouvoir lentement en elle.

Ce fut quand il l'entendit gémir qu'il accéléra et à son tour, il eut un orgasme. Il se déversa en elle et continua son mouvement tout en sentant son sperme couler en elle comme un flot chaud et réconfortant.

Le souffle erratique des deux amants résonnait dans la pièce quasi vide.

Harry se retira d'elle et la retourna pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut long et passionné. Harry caressa le corps de Pansy en entier et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de caresser les jolies fesses de son amant.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Harry alla chercher sa baguette et lança un sort à Pansy pour l'empêcher de tomber enceinte.

 _ **-Nous devrions rejoindre les autres…**_ Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Pansy alla alors ramasser ses vêtements et s'habilla.

 _ **-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est un couple?**_ Demanda Pansy pour briser le silence.

 _ **-Pourquoi cette question? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire L'AMOUR à toutes celle qui me tombe dessus au tournant d'un couloir.**_ Répondit le Gryffondor avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Rassurée, Pansy finit d'enfiler ses vêtements, le cœur léger.

 _ **-Je t'aime, Harry Potter.**_ Dit-elle en allant le rejoindre.

 _ **-Moi aussi, petite peste.**_

* * *

 **Et bien c'est la fin! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais continuer de publier autre chose! :)**

 **Merci!**


End file.
